We Belong Together
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Kether Harding picks on Sandy because she's a year younger. But when he starts bragging about his girlfriend, HE WENT TOO FAR! So Sandy says she has a boyfriend when she doesn't. Now she has to get one. But do they realize their feelings towards each othe


**A/N: **Sorry I'm making Kether a bit jerk-ish. But anyway, enjoy! It's pretty cool! R&R! It was not originally going to be a oneshot but it is now! Oh, I'll bleep out all swearing.

Thirteen-year-old Sandy Sanchez & Fourteen-year-old Pashmina Mafura, Bijou Ribon, Kether Harding, & Hamtaro Haruna sat on the grass.

Sandy went to put her hand on the grass & accidentally put it on Kether's leg. She jumped & jerked her hand off.

Bijou started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sandy asked.

"You like jumped!" Bijou said.

"Because I did this!" Sandy said, putting her hand back on Kether's leg to demonstrate.

Kether noticed this time. "Get your hands off of me!" he yelled.

Sandy hit him on the arm.

"I said get your hands off! God! I'm taken!" Kether yelled.

"I am too!" Sandy shot back.

"Yeah right!" Kether said.

"No! I really am!" Sandy said. Kether always gave her a hard time because she was a year younger then he was. Kether had a BLEEEEEEP of a girlfriend & Sandy had no boyfriend but she really loved Kether.

"Sure Sandy." Kether scoffed.

"I'll prove it! I'll freaking show you a picture!" Sandy yelled at him.

"Sure. Then I can meet him." Kether said, raising his eyebrows.

"DUH! When?" Sandy asked.

"Two weeks from now." Kether said.

"You're on!" Sandy said, placing her hand on Kether leg.

"I SAID GET YOU'RE FRIGGIN' HANDS OFF!" Kether shouted, & sat on the other side of Hamtaro & threw his hands up in the air.

The girls just cracked up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! _Sandy thought, _How the frigging heck can I friggin' get a freaking boyfriend in two frickin' weeks! Why did I frigging do that? **Because you lo- **SHUT UP!_

"How can I get a boyfriend?" Sandy said.

"You could just find someone to date you." Bijou suggested.

"In two weeks? Guys don't walk around waving signs that say 'Ooooh! Ooooh! I'll be your boyfriend!'" Sandy snapped.

"Good point." Bijou sighed.

"You could just tell Kether the truth & forget about that whole thing." Pashmina suggested.

"NO!" Bijou & Sandy yelled at the same time, "He'd act like an idiotic jerk if he was right!"

Pashmina sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandy was lounging around Pashmina's living room when Kether walked in. The radio was on & this song came on.

"**I didn't mean it when I said**

**I didn't love you so**

**I should have held on tight**

**I never should have let you go**

**I didn't know nothing,**

**I was stupid, I was foolish**

**I was lying to myself**

**I couldn't have fathomed **

**I would ever be without your love**

**Never imagined I'd be sitting**

**Here beside myself**

**Guess I didn't know you **

**Guess I didn't know me**

**But I thought I knew everything**

**I never felt"**

Kether, who thought it was awkward to sit in a room with a girl a year younger then him when he already had a girlfriend with this dang song playing, turned it off.

"HEY!" Sandy yelled, "I LOVE that song!" she got up & turned it back on.

"**The feeling that I'm feeling **

**Now that I don't hear your voice**

**Or have your touch and kiss your lips**

**Cause I don't have a choice**

**Oh what I wouldn't give **

**To have you lying by my side**

**Right here cause baby"**

Kether, annoyed, turned it off again.

"**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby please cause**

**We belong together**

**Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**

**Till the sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place **

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby baby **

**We belong together"**

Sandy turned it on again.

"**I can't sleep at night**

**When you are on my mind**

**Bobby Womack's on the radio**

**Singing to me "If You Think You're Lonely Now"**

**Wait a minute this is too deep**

**I gotta change the station **

**So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break**

**And then I hear Babyface**

"**I Only Think Of You" and it's breakin' my heart**

**I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart"**

Off.

"**I'm feeling all out of my element**

**Throwing things, crying tryin'**

**To figure out where the hell I went wrong**

**The pain reflected in this song **

**Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside**

**I need you, need you back in my life baby"**

On.

"**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby please cause**

**We belong together**

**Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**

**Till the sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place **

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby baby **

**We belong together"**

Off.

"**When you left I lost a part of me"**

On.

They both dove for the radio, Sandy to turn it up & Kether to turn it off but ended up in a very awkward position! Sandy was on the bottom, pinned down by Kether, whose legs were spread out so every time he tried to get up, he slipped!

"UGH! Kether, go on a DIET!" Sandy yelled.

"HEY!" Kether said, "I'll have you know that I am perfectly healthy & in good shape!"

"Whatever you say Kether." Sandy scoffed.

"**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby please cause**

**We belong together**

**Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place **

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby baby**

**We belong together"**

They both blushed & Kether threw his hands up in the air, only to end up in a MORE awkward position! Instead of him supporting himself on his arms, they were spread out too & his & Sandy's noses were touching & their lips were… oh let's say about a billionth of a millimeter apart!

"GOD WOMAN! I AM **TAKEN!**" Kether cried. _AWW MAN! HOLY BLEEEP! Her eyes are so hot! They are the exact same color as mine! Wait, why did I even think that? UGH! _Kether thought.

"Why do you always freaking think I like you?" Sandy said, "It's your fault so shut up!"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Kether said.

"I said shut up!"

"I said stop telling me what to do!"

"I said shut up!"

"I said stop telling me what to do!"

"I said shut up!"

"I said-"

"Hey guys, are you ready to g-" Pashmina started to say, her mouth dropping open & her gum falling out of her mouth, "OMG!" she said, "I am so sorry I interrupted your moment! If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, I will!"

"Well…" Kether & Sandy said, "There is one thing… **HELP!**"

Pashmina gave Kether her hand & helped him get up & then helped Sandy.

"THAT WAS WORSE THEN HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Kether & Sandy screamed.

Bijou rolled her eyes.

"Don't let Cynthia catch you Kether!" Pashmina teased.

"Retard." Kether said.

"Shut up." Sandy said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they went over Kether's house, his girlfriend Cynthia was waiting there. "OMG! Kether!" she gushed annoyingly, "I was SO worried about you!" kissing him on the lips. At first it felt so right to Kether when they started making out. But then at the shocked look on Sandy's face it felt wrong so he pushed her off. _Sandy looks sooooo hot! I didn't think it was possible for a thirteen-year-old to look that hot! _Kether thought, _WHAT? _Cynthia looked slightly shocked but shook it off. Sandy was wearing a denim micro mini with rine-stones on it, a tube top, & had on thigh-length lace-up boots.

"I'll go get some soda." Kether said, running out of the living room.

"Sandy likes Kether so please don't do anything to make her sad." Pashmina, the ever-nice person of the group, whispered to Cynthia.

Cynthia smirked. "I just looooooove Kether so much! And he told me that as soon as we hit 18 we can get married! Would you like to come to the wedding?" she asked Sandy in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"That was mean Cynthia." Pashmina said.

"Go f-bleeeeeeeep a tree!" Cynthia snapped.

Pashmina's eyes became watery & her bottom lip trembled.

"Hey! F-bleeeeeeeeep off you retard!" Sandy snapped, striding over to Cynthia.

"Nobody asked you tramp!" Cynthia shot back.

"Man-stealer."

"Slut."

"a-bleeeeeeep."

"Whore."

"f-bleeeeeeeeep a-bleeeeeeep."

"Prostitute." Cynthia smirked.

Sandy's eyes widened. "**B-BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**" she screamed, slapping Cynthia across the face.

"You, you, you-" Cynthia's bottom lip trembled.

"SEE! It's not very nice to have someone call you a bad name & make fun of you, is it?" Sandy asked.

Cynthia's tears rolled down her cheeks & she stormed out. "GO TO HELL SANDY! GO TO HELLLLLL!" she yelled & slammed the door behind her. (**A/N: **HA! Cynthia so deserved that!)

Kether came out with a HUGE bottle of Dr. Pepper just then.

"Where's Cynthia?" he asked.

"With your brains-" Bijou said.

"ON LEAVE!" All three girls cried simultaneously & then started cracking up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On Friday Sandy walked into Sonic where Kether worked. She saw a guy with blonde spikes standing at the counter complaining to Kether.

"WHAT DO YOU FREAKING MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY BEER? WHAT KIND OF FRIGGIN' RESTRAUNT IS THIS?" he yelled.

"Look Sir!" Kether said, annoyed, "This is not even a restraunt &-"

"How many fast food places do you see that have beer?" Sandy finished.

Kether jumped at least seven feet in the air & spun around. "Oh. It's just you Sandy." He said.

Sandy rolled her eyes. "Yes. Just boring old me." she said. Then she noticed the guy wanting beer eying her like he liked her! She smiled.

"Hi sir." She said, "I'm Sandy Sanchez." She smiled flirtatiously.

"Ummm, are you two together?" he asked, gesturing towards her & Kether.

" **NO!**" Kether & Sandy both yelled simultaneously.

Kether got a microphone out & yelled, "**I AM FREAKING TAKEN! HOW MANY FREAKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?**"

"Hey, sir, may I talk to you?" Sandy asked.

"Sure." He said, "But my name is Anthony, not 'sir'."

"O.K, Anthony." Sandy said, grabbing his hand, "We'll be back Kether!" she waved.

Kether felt a streak of jealousy. "Wait? Why am I jealous? It's just Sandy! And I am TAKEN! Oh God!"

"_I didn't mean it when I said_

_I didn't love you so_

_I should have held on tight_

_I never should have let you go_

_I didn't know nothing,_

_I was stupid, I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

_I couldn't have fathomed _

_I would ever be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be sitting_

_Here beside myself_

_Guess I didn't know you _

_Guess I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt"_

That song reminded him of Sandy. "Why must you do this to me, Mariah? WHY?" Kether screamed, earning several strange looks from people.

Meanwhile Sandy told the guy, "I'll pay you to be my boyfriend."

"What?" Anthony asked.

"Just do it! 500 bucks!" Sandy said.

"Sure, Sandy!" Anthony said, holding her hand & walking back to the counter of Sonic.

"Bye Anthony!"

"Bye Sandy!"

"Is that your boyfriend?" Kether asked.

"Yeah." Sandy said.

"He's kind of cool I guess." Kether said.

"_The feeling that I'm feeling _

_Now that I don't hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips_

_Cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh what I wouldn't give _

_To have you lying by my side_

_Right here cause baby_

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please cause_

_We belong together_

_Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place _

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby baby _

_We belong together"_

"Thanks." Sandy said, "Your girlfriend is kind of pretty."

They both stared into each other's chocolate brown eyes. "I, um, have to go! Pashmina & Bijou are waiting for me in the car but anyway, what's it like working at Sonic?"

"A drag except for the fact we get to wear roller skates." Kether laughed.

Sandy laughed.

"One girl wanted me to pick her up & skate around!" Kether told her.

Sandy put her hand down on the counter, accidentally brushing Kether's hand. Surprisingly he didn't pull back, so her hand was on top of his.

"She must have been skinny." Sandy said.

"Why?" Kether asked.

"Cos you couldn't pick up someone my size!" Sandy laughed.

"Could too!" Kether said.

"Prove it!" Sandy said.

Kether skated around the counter, grabbed Sandy by her waist & picked her up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You freaking retard! I didn't mean pick me up!" Sandy yelled.

"Shut up." Kether said, skating around & tossing Sandy up in the air. He caught her when she came down & realized how they looked. Their faces were close & he had her all in his arms.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!" Pashmina, who had gotten tired of waiting in the car, screamed, "I'm so sorry me, Bij, Cynthia, & Draco keep bursting in on your moments!"

Everything happened at once.

Draco, Bij's new boyfriend, slipped on a French fry on the ground & fell into a chair that was luckily behind him. Cynthia burst into tears. Kether was so surprised he dropped Sandy & then his foot slid on a cloth but the rest of him didn't go with it so he fell on his $$! And then, Bijou & Pashmina burst out laughing. Laughing so hard they were holding their sides. Laughing so hard tears were running down her face. Laughing so hard that they were almost rolling on the floor laughing their $$es off! Laughing so hard that they were leaning on the chair for support. Laughing so hard-O.K! You get the point!

"What for the love of god is so funny?" Draco, Cynthia, Sandy, & Kether all demanded.

"Someone couldn't have PLANNED a better comedy skit then that!" Bijou laughed.

"Yeah!" Pashmina said, "You should have seen your face Kether!"

"And Cynthia!" Bijou said.

"What were you doing with her?" Cynthia demanded.

"I was just… um. We're NOT together! I don't even like Sandy!" Kether cried.

"OMG! I was so worried I was losing you!" Cynthia exclaimed, kissing Kether passionately.

Sandy then bleeeeep slapped her. "THAT was for doing that!-_hits her again_-THAT was for being a man-stealer!_-hits her again-_THAT was for being mean to Pashmina-_hits her again-_THAT was for calling me a slut when you practically go around naked!-_hits her again-_AND THAT WAS FOR BEING A PURE, EVIL, SNOBBY BLEEEEEEEEEP!" Sandy yelled & stormed out of the restraunt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the night. The night where Kether got to meet Anthony. It was also the night of the dance.

There was a disco ball & everyone was dancing. Sandy was wearing a short, tight, low-cut, bright red halter-top dress. She looked sooooo hot!

"She's so bleepy, & so snobby, & so annoying, & so-" Cynthia was telling Kether.

"HAWT!" Kether said dreamily, walking up a few feet behind Sandy.

Anthony walked up to Sandy. "You look great. Where's the money?" he whispered so Kether didn't hear.

"Ummm," Sandy whispered, "You see, I don't have any money."

"THEN I'M NOT PRETENDING TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND LADY!" Anthony said, storming off.

"Pay?" Kether asked, "You had to pay someone to be your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Sandy said.

"Who is?" Kether asked.

"Truth is, I don't have a boyfriend."

"_I didn't mean it when I said_

_I didn't love you so_

_I should have held on tight_

_I never should have let you go_

_I didn't know nothing,_

_I was stupid, I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

_I couldn't have fathomed _

_I would ever be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be sitting_

_Here beside myself_

_Guess I didn't know you _

_Guess I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt"_

"Gawd!" Kether said, "Is everyone playing this frickin' song? And if you didn't have a boyfriend then why did you say you did?"

"_The feeling that I'm feeling _

_Now that I don't hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips_

_Cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh what I wouldn't give _

_To have you lying by my side_

_Right here cause baby"_

"BECAUSE I FRIGGIN' LOVE YOU & I WAS JEALOUS YOU HAD THAT WITCH AS A GIRLFRIEND INSTEAD OF ME & I WAS TIRED OF YOU PICKING ON ME COS I'M A FREAKING YEAR YOUNGER & I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU! AND I HATED WHEN YOU TALKED ABOUT THE HOT GIRLS! BUT NO LIKE LAURA, NOT LIKE REBECCA, NOT LIKE CYNTHIA! I REALLYREALLYREALLYREALLY LIKED YOU & I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK BUT I STILL LIKED YOU! I WAS SOOOOO JEALOUS WHEN I LEARNED YOU FREAKING HAD A GIRLFRIEND!" Sandy cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I-I," Kether started to say.

"Tell her you never want to see her again & that you hate her!" Cynthia encouraged.

"**SHUT UP!**" screamed everyone (I mean everyone) but Sandy & Kether screamed at Cynthia.

Kether leaned forward & captured Sandy's lips with his. "I love you Sandy." Kether said.

Sandy kissed Kether back passionately.

"_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please cause_

_We belong together_

_Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place _

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby baby _

_We belong together"_

Everyone in the dance room clapped & cheered except Cynthia. "Give my boyfriend back!" Cynthia yelled in Sandy's face, "You have to!"

Sandy leaned close to Cynthia's voice & said, "Oh really?" & then kissed Kether again.

"**People I am taken!**" Kether yelled.

Sandy's eyes looked watery.

"**BY SANDY SANCHEZ!**"

Sandy smiled again & kissed Kether yet again.

**THE END!**

**A/N: **Wasn't that cute? R&R!


End file.
